<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Is a Low, Don't You Know? by Longanimals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734187">Time Is a Low, Don't You Know?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals'>Longanimals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Foreskin Play, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Small Penis, Sweat, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Kissing, Vaginal Sex, Waterbending &amp; Waterbenders, Watersports, heteroflexible, piss drinking, piss swapping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While flying over the desert, Sokka, Katara and Aang spot an oasis and decide to take a pit stop. They're all very sweaty, sexually frustrated, and desperately have to pee, so they find a way to help each other with all of these problems in a way that's mutually beneficial. Takes place around Book 1. Commissioned by anonymous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara/Sokka, Katara/Sokka (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Is a Low, Don't You Know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scorching hot sun blazes overhead. Aang, Katara and Sokka have been flying across the Si Wong Desert for the past three days. They have seen nothing but sand since they entered the vicinity of the area. Aang pulls out his canteen and puts it up to his mouth, but only a few drops are left inside. He frowns and bends forward. Appa’s tongue is hanging out of his mouth, dry and panting.</p><p>“This is bad, guys. If we don’t get to a town soon, we might not make it.” Sokka says darkly, his voice hoarse.</p><p>“I know, I’m trying to think of something…” Katara mutters, trying to preserve her strength.</p><p>Aang squints his eyes and looks forward. Through the wavy, heat-distorted air, he could see something off in the distance. It looks like a pool and with a handful of palm trees surrounding it. He picks his head up and smiles.</p><p>“Over there, look! It’s an oasis!” he calls to his friends, pointing towards the landmark.</p><p>Katara and Sokka scramble to his sides. It’s the only thing besides sand for miles. They all laugh, their hopes completely rejuvenated.</p><p>“Alright buddy, let’s take ‘er down!” Aang commands Appa with a gentle snap of the reins. Appa groans weakly and tilts downwards, starting the gradual descent towards the oasis.</p><p>After a few anxious minutes, they land next to the pool of water. The three of them dismount from Appa and run towards the pool. Aang and Sokka get down on their hands and knees and start drinking the water straight from the pool using their hands as cups. Katara would usually scold them about manners right about now, but they were in a pretty bleak situation for a moment there, so she’ll forgive it. She still bends the water out from the pool and directly into her mouth, however. Just because they act like animals doesn’t mean she does as well.</p><p>Appa drinks gallon after gallon of the fresh water, his strength slowly coming back to him with every mouthful. Momo glides off of Appa’s back and lands next to his head, lapping up the water in much smaller but equally satisfying quantities.</p><p>They stay like this for a few minutes, just drinking and drinking until they can’t drink anymore. The three of them collapse underneath the shade of one of the trees and sigh contentedly. “Phew, that really hit the spot!” Sokka says. “I’m gonna go grab our canteens and refill our supplies while we can.”</p><p>Aang and Katara nod. He looks over to Appa, who’s now resting in the shade as well. He gently strokes the bison’s head. “You did a good job, buddy. You earned your sleep.”</p><p>Katara takes a deep breath, but instead of a refreshing breath of fresh air like she expects, she gets a nose full of B.O. She lifts her arm and takes a sniff before physically recoiling. “Jeez, how did I not notice how bad I smelled?” she wonders out loud.</p><p>“Well, there were bigger problems at hand than taking a bath. But you’re right, we all are pretty ripe…” Aang replies, taking a whiff of his own armpits. He looks to the side and sees Momo with his leg lifted, licking his body all over now that he has some saliva to clean himself with.</p><p>An idea pops into Aang’s head. “Hey Katara, what if we took a bath like Momo is there?”</p><p>She blinks. “You mean licking ourselves?”</p><p>“Well, kinda. I thought we could, uh...lick each other…” His voice trails off. It sounds a whole lot stupider now that he says it out loud.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Her reaction is completely understandable. It is a rather bizarre thing to just say to somebody out of the blue. But Aang said it, so he’s going to own it.</p><p>“Look, let’s just get naked! I’ll go first,” he says confidently, trying to stave off how insane this is with a healthy dose of denial. He takes off his Air Nomad robes, revealing his completely connected arrow tattoos and flaccid cock. Katara blushes and looks away, but not before getting a glimpse of the Avatar’s dick.</p><p>“Now it’s your turn,” he says.</p><p>Still blushing shamefully, Katara takes off her robes and bra. Aang’s heart skips a beat when her budding breasts spill out, perky and capped by two dark brown nipples. Her body shines with sweat, glimmering in the hot desert sun. Her panties remain on, however, sporting a conspicuous dark spot in the middle.</p><p>“Katara, I took all my clothes off, it’s only fair if you do too.”</p><p>“N-No, I can’t…”</p><p>The reason she refuses to take off her panties isn’t because she doesn’t want Aang to see her naked. She doesn’t mind that part at all. It’s because during their three-day flight, they never stopped to go to the bathroom. Aang and Sokka just peed off the side of Appa’s body, but Katara can’t do that without risking her life. Since she’s too embarrassed to ask to stop, she just went in her panties at night, so she’s now soaked with three days worth of her own concentrated piss.</p><p>“C-can you go first?” she asks sheepishly.</p><p>Aang smiles warmly. “Of course.”</p><p>He gets down on his hands and knees, not breaking eye contact with Katara, and puts his head level with her stomach. However, just as he does so, Sokka walks towards them holding six canteens filled to the brim with water. </p><p>“Alright, so-AH! AANG! KATARA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” he exclaims when he sees their naked bodies. Aang opens his mouth to try and make up an excuse, but Sokka interrupts him. “You know what? Never mind, I don’t care. Go ahead and just fuck my sister or whatever it is you’re gonna do. I’m gonna go and hang out with Appa, my real friend.”</p><p>He sits down with his back against Appa’s belly, arms crossed and pouting like a child. Every now and then, he glances over to see what Aang and Katara are doing, but he always looks away before they can notice him.</p><p>“So uh...Shall we continue?” Aang says awkwardly.<br/>
He sticks out his tongue and takes a testing lick of her toned abdomen. She winces from the odd feeling. He glides his tongue over her flawless dusky skin, collecting every drop of her deliciously salty sweat and swallowing it down like it’s the sweetest ambrosia. He slips his tongue inside her belly button and teases it, tickling the sensitive skin on the inside and making Katara giggle. Once her taut tummy is shining with Aang’s odorless saliva, he slides his tongue up and around her breasts. He covers the entire perimeter of her teenage tits, paying extra attention to her underboob and cleavage. He draws spirals leading inwards on her tits, spit-shining her dusky skin until he ends up at her dark brown nipples. He seals his lips around one of them, briefly sucking it before moving on to the next one. Katara moans and pulls him in closer, basking in the feeling of his agile tongue stimulating her sensitive skin. Once he’s gotten a sufficient taste of her breasts, he glides his tongue over to her armpit. The flavor is thick, salty, and multiple times more intense than the sweat on the rest of her body. Aang can’t help but take a whiff of her armpits now that he’s so close to them. The smell is surprisingly arousing, and makes it stunningly clear that this is Katara’s all natural body. He greedily laps up all of the sweat on both armpits before making his way down to her panties. </p><p>“Aang?! What are you doing?!”</p><p>“It’s okay, Katara. Just turn around.”</p><p>A part of her is telling her not to, but Aang’s reassuring voice makes her feel comfortable. She flips over onto her back, presenting her pert, panty-clad ass to him. Immediately, he buries his nose inside and inhales deeply. The natural musk of her ass combined with the ripe stench of her fermented piss hits him like a ton of bricks as it floods into his nostrils and sticks to his sinuses. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he hooks his thumbs under the waistline of her panties and pulls down, exposing her dark asshole and creamy caramel pussy.</p><p>“Aang, wait...It’s dirty there…” she stammers.</p><p>“No, it smells really good,” he says with a smile on his face, his eyes glued to her winking backdoor.</p><p>He plants soft, gentle kisses on her plush asscheeks, occasionally flicking his tongue out and drinking up the sweat on her ass. He digs his nose in the shallow valley of her ass, pressing it right up against her dark rim and smelling her intense body odor straight from the source. Once he has his fill of the smell, he moves his tongue down to the bottom of her pussy, getting a brief taste of her bitter piss, before dragging it up her asscrack. The taste of sweat is even more concentrated here than under her armpits, and he has to take a few round trips to make sure that he gets it all. His tongue catches slightly in her asshole every time it passes by, and the taste there is so deliciously acrid that Aang can’t help but want more. He slips his tongue into Katara’s sweaty asshole, greedily guzzling down all of her most shameful flavors like they’re the sweetest things he’s ever tasted. The waterbender wants to stop him from doing something so crude and disgusting, but...his tongue is just so agile, pressing down on all of the sweet spots that she didn’t even know she had with expert grace.</p><p>Katara feels a heat bubbling up inside of her. It’s a familiar sensation; the one that she feels just before she has an orgasm. She hasn’t been able to masturbate in three days, so she’s rather pent up and very sensitive to any form of sexual contact. Even then, Aang was just so good at foreplay that she doesn’t even feel ashamed that she’s about to cum from something as immoral as getting her asshole licked by the boy she likes.</p><p>“Aang...I’m...close…” she stammers, her voice catching with every word.</p><p>He says nothing and just sticks his tongue deeper inside, bearing down on a spot that he senses is a sensitive one. Sure enough, he’s correct, and Katara moans with lust and satisfaction as hot girlcum gushes out of her pussy. Aang pulls his tongue out of her asshole and greedily laps up all of the sultry fluid, making sure not a single drop goes to waste.</p><p>The Avatar pulls his bald head away from her crotch and gazes at her. “Did you like it?” he asks earnestly.</p><p>“Yes...A lot...I never knew that I could feel that good with my butt before…” she says breathily, still riding the high of her orgasm.</p><p>He smiles, genuinely happy that he was able to make her feel good. “Alright, now it’s your turn!”</p><p>Her expression softens slightly. “Uh...Do you mean you want me to...lick your asshole?”</p><p>“Yeah. Is...Is that okay?”</p><p>“Well...Alright, I guess it’s only fair,” she acquiesces.</p><p>Aang beams and stands up, placing his hands on his hips. Katara gets on her knees and positions herself at eye level with his cock, the sand sliding off of her breasts. His dick is a lot different than it did in her fantasies. For one thing, it’s uncircumcised, which makes sense considering his Air Nomad upbringing, but she really wasn’t expecting the future savior of the world to be so…<i>small</i>. It only looks to be about three, maybe four inches long, despite already being rock hard. She covers her mouth with her hand, trying her best to stifle a laugh, but Aang notices.</p><p>“H-Hey...I know it’s not the biggest, but you don’t have to be mean about it…” Aang says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and blushing.</p><p>“No, no, I think it’s cute!” she replies honestly in between giggles.</p><p>“R-Really?”</p><p>“Yeah! Back in the Southern Water Tribe, all the guys were constantly bragging about how big their dicks were and they never even stopped to consider that the girls might have liked smaller ones better!”</p><p>Aang smiles, his cock jumping slightly from the compliment. Katara giggles again. “Okay, now turn around. I wanna return the favor.”</p><p>He nods and complies. The dark-skinned beauty places her hands on his asscheeks and spreads them, revealing his dark brown rim. She sticks her tongue out and traces it all the way up his taint and slips her tongue into his asshole. He moans lowly and wraps a hand around his cock. Katara reaches around his body and moves his hand out of the way, replacing it with the soft embrace of her own moisturized palm. He groans again, louder this time, from the alien feeling of having someone else touch his cock, much less someone with such a delicate and enjoyable touch. As her tongue gingerly explores the inner folds of his asshole, she gently strokes his cock, peeling the skin back and forth over his crown. Since his dick is so tiny, she’s able to stroke his shaft using only three fingers while a fourth teases his sensitive cockhead. He’s obviously a virgin, but Katara thinks there’s a good chance that he’s also never masturbated. She internally grins. Is he just so eager to have his first time that he pulled this whole tongue bath stunt? She isn’t a virgin, no bored Water Tribe teenager is, but Aang’s cut from a different cloth. Maybe being surrounded by all the stuffy Air Nomad prudes helped him develop the odd fetishes he has today?</p><p>While she rolls that idea around in her head, she hears a moan from above her. “Katara...I’m cumming!” he shouts.</p><p>She pulls her tongue out of his asshole and seals her lips around his full, sweaty ballsack. She pops one of them into her mouth and rolls it around her tongue, her hand still jerking him off. The taste of his balls aren’t nearly as powerful as his asshole, but the musk radiating off of them is almost even more intense. He leans his head back and moans before exploding all over Katara’s face, coating her dark skin in streaks of white cum. She recoils slightly and makes a muffled, surprised grunt, but doesn’t stop any of her other motions. Some of his load soars right over her head and onto the sand behind her, some of it catching onto her feet and ass. It’s a surprisingly big load shot at a pretty impressive speed given his size. Katara starts to think more and more that she was right; maybe this really is the first time he’s ever had an orgasm in his life?</p><p>Once his stream tapers off, Katara releases her grip on his cock, letting it droop unceremoniously onto her face. She laps up the last remaining drops of sweat from his balls before pulls her face off with a contented sigh.</p><p>“Katara...That was amazing...I never knew that you were so good at that…” he says, gasping for air.</p><p>She giggles. “Why thank you! Let’s just say that I have a little experience in the area…”</p><p>Suddenly, Aang grimaces. “What’s wrong?” Katara asks with a concerned tone in her voice. But he doesn’t respond, instead, he just grabs his cock and points it at Katara’s face. </p><p>“What, do you want me to suck you off this time? Jeez, you can use your words you know…” She seals her lips around his raw pink cockhead and teases it with her tongue. Aang groans from the intense stimulation and firmly grips the back of Katara’s head. Before she can react, a hot jet of foul-tasting liquid enters her mouth. She coughs and instinctively tries to pull back, but Aang’s holding her tightly in place. She shoots an angry glare up at him as she begrudgingly swallows mouthful after mouthful of the putrid liquid. She can’t believe that he’s pissing in her mouth right now. When she gets out of this, he’s gonna get such an earful that…</p><p>Actually...It tastes pretty good...Before she even realizes it, Katara has two fingers idly rubbing at her pussy. She’s leaking a healthy amount of girly precum...Is she really getting turned on from drinking someone’s piss?</p><p>After about a minute of being used as a human toilet, Katara feels Aang pull out of her mouth, his dick still leaking a few droplets of piss. She keeps her mouth open, showing him the mouthful of his piss she has inside, before swallowing it down and opening her mouth again with a satisfied <i>*Ahh!*</i>.</p><p>“Sorry, Katara, I just…”</p><p>“No need for apologies. I liked it a lot more than I thought I would.”</p><p>Suddenly, a dark-skinned cock shoves its way in front of Katara, completely obscuring her vision. She’s surprised for a moment, but then she realizes who it has to belong to.</p><p>“Aw, what’s the matter, Sokka? Are you jealous that I gave a blowjob to Aang and not you?” she teases in the most infuriatingly high-pitched voice she can muster.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I haven’t beat off in just as long as either of you, so this is only fair.”</p><p>She grins smugly and half-lids her eyes. “Oh, really? To me, that just sounded like Sokkaspeak for ‘I wanna fuck my sister and never had the chance before now’.”</p><p>He blushes and looks away, rubbing the back of his head as he struggles to come up with an excuse. Before he can spit anything out, however, Katara seals her lips around his dusky cock. He groans and leans his head back, lazily placing a hand on the back off her head and stroking her silky smooth hair. Aang circles around and observes from the side, his cock already getting hard again from watching his best friends go at it.</p><p>Sokka’s cock is an average length, but still about twice the size of Aang’s. Despite this, Katara still takes all of it in her mouth with no problems, kissing the base and sticking her tongue out to pleasure his balls. She doesn’t bob her head, rather, she seals his cock in a vacuum with her powerful mouth, tongue hard at work lapping up all the sweat dripping off of his balls. Because of how pent up he is, it’s not long before Sokka cums, depositing his boiling hot load straight down Katara’s throat and into her stomach. She gags slightly, but takes it without any protest, enjoying the salty flavor of his cum more than she thought she would. He lets out a lurid moan, his pleasure only multiplied by the fact that it’s Katara currently drinking his cum.</p><p>Before Sokka can pull out, Katara feels something press up against her asshole. She lets out a muffled moan of surprise and pulls her head off of Sokka’s cock. She turns her head around to see Aang lining his dick up with her asshole. “Aan- <i>*cough*</i> Aang! What are you doing?!”</p><p>“Sorry, Katara, your asshole just looked so inviting, I couldn’t help myself.”</p><p>“Hey, wa-!”</p><p>But she’s interrupted by the Avatar popping the head of his cock into her backdoor. She shrieks from the sudden penetration. Although he doesn’t have the biggest dick she’s ever seen, Aang’s cock is certainly larger than his tongue. Thankfully, she still has some leftover sweat and saliva on her rim that Aang uses as lube, so it doesn’t hurt all that much. Katara moans from the bizarre pain-laced pleasure of having her anal virginity taken. Slowly, Aang starts pulling out and pushing back in, spreading open her tight backdoor with his modest cock. He can’t go all that far inside of her, and his dick isn’t nearly as agile and skilled as his tongue, but Katara is still reeling from Aang just popping her anal cherry that she doesn’t really notice. Her anal walls are tight, sucking down on Aang’s cock like it’s in a vacuum. It’s a little too much for the boy to handle, especially with how sensitive the tip of his cock still is.</p><p>“Katara!!!”</p><p>Before he can get another word out, he floods her asshole with a fresh load of his cum. She moans loudly. It’s the first time anyone has ever cum inside of her. Her eyes roll into the back of her head as she feels his piping hot semen fill her deepest parts before spilling right back out onto his balls.</p><p>Once his orgasm passes, Aang pulls out of Katara’s ass. She pants heavily, but something lights up inside of her brain, telling her that she enjoyed the taste of Sokka’s cum, why not taste Aang’s? As soon as the Avatar’s shaft pops out of her backdoor, Katara almost unconsciously places a hand up to her asshole and cups it. Aang’s cum oozes out and collects onto her hand, having to strain a little bit to get the last few drops out. She carefully puts her hands up to her mouth and drinks his cum, rolling it around in her mouth and admiring the salty taste before letting it slip down her throat with a satisfied sigh.</p><p>“Alright, now I want a turn on your ass!” Sokka yells, his dick slapping Katara in the face.</p><p>Katara sighs. “Fine, go ahead. But Aang gets to use my pussy first.”</p><p>“I do?”</p><p>The waterbender smiles and lightly pushes against Aang’s chest. He collapses onto his back, his tiny cock throbbing and pointing straight up into the sky. Grinning flirtatiously, she grinds her dripping wet pussy against his balls. He winces and moans, making Katara giggle. Her heart pounding, she hovers her body over the tip of his cock, preparing to take him fully.</p><p>“You ready for your first pussy, Aang?”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>Not seeing any reason to keep teasing him, she sits down on top of him, sheathing his length inside of her pussy and landing her bubble butt on his toned thighs with a resounding <i>*clap!*</i>. They both moan, though Aang’s is louder than her own, thanks to feeling the piping hot, moist embrace of a cunt for the first time. She looks at him smugly, her glassy blue eyes half-lidded and in control. She grinds her hips back and forth, sliding his cock around the inside of her pussy, and presents her asshole to Sokka. She looks back towards her brother. “Well? What are you waiting for?” she asks, her dark brown asshole winking at him.</p><p>Sokka, unable to resist the temptation, presses the tip of his cock against his sister’s backdoor. It winks a bit before opening up, swallowing the dusky crown into the warm confines of her asshole. He leans his head back and groans, placing his hands on her shoulders for support and slowly pushes deeper into her ass. She screams in utter delight as she feels the warm skin of their cocks fill up both of her holes. She carefully pulls her hips up about two inches, leaving just the tip of Aang’s cock inside of her, and slams back down. She repeats the process, riding the Avatar’s tiny dick as much as she can and finding it a rather fun challenge to keep at least part of it inside of her pussy at all times. While she rides Aang, Sokka slowly spreads her ass, reaching much further than Aang did. Every time her hips land on Aang’s thighs, her anal walls contract around Sokka’s cock, making him wince with pleasure. Eventually, he bottoms out inside of her, pressing his muscular hips against her jiggly ass. He begins the long trek back out of her ass, going at a slightly increased pace this time.</p><p>Once his cock is all the way out, however, instead of just pushing back in like Katara expects, he stands up and circles around his sister’s body, pressing the tip of his cock against her lips. “Sokka, wh-mmmph!” As soon as her mouth is open, her brother slides his dick inside of it, forcing her to taste the bitter flavor of her own asshole. She instinctively tries to pull off of him, but he firmly grips the back of her head and forces her all the way down, making her gag from the sudden intrusion in her throat. She glares up at him as meanly as her shimmering sapphire eyes will allow. He looks back at her smugly, tightening his grip and forcing her to bury her nose deeper into his crotch. He tilts his head back and groans.</p><p>Katara lets out a muffled scream when she feels her brother’s piping hot cum hit the back of her throat. None of it catches in her mouth; it’s just a pipeline straight from his cock to her stomach. She gags multiple times from feeling her brother’s gooey cum slip down her esophagus. Once he’s finished, he pulls out, leaving her a coughing mess. She wipes her mouth of any stray saliva and cum and glares back up at her brother.</p><p>However, before she can say anything to him, she feels Aang’s cock pressing up against her backdoor once again. She looks back in surprise. It seems like Aang is mimicking Sokka, bottoming his cock out to soak it in the heat of Katara’s asshole, pulling out all at once, then circling around her body. Sokka moves out of the way and Aang takes his place, flopping his dick onto Katara’s face. While it only reaches about halfway up her nose instead of all the way to her hairline like Sokka’s does, it gets the point across. With dexterous movements of her mouth, Katara pops the head of Aang’s cock past the warm seal of her lips. The slightly familiar taste of her own bitter asshole overwhelms her taste buds once again, along with a distinctly salty flavor that she assumes is her pussy. She slips her tongue underneath his foreskin and rolls her eyes into the back of her head just because of how powerful the taste is. His cockhead is still as sensitive as ever, so in less than a minute, he explodes inside of her mouth, filling her up with the increasingly familiar taste of his cum. She squeezes her eyes shut and swallows mouthful after mouthful of it.</p><p>Once his orgasm passes, he pulls out. Katara swallows the last load of cum and opens her mouth with a satisfied <i>*pwah!*</i>. She breathes heavily and looks around her. Sokka and Aang stand side by side in front of her, dicks still at half-mast. Drawn like a moth to a flame, she buries her face in her brother’s cock, planting kisses all along his shaft and inhaling his heavy, manly musk. Sokka smiles and grunts, basking in the cock worship from his sister. It doesn’t last long, however. As soon as Katara’s covered his entire length in kisses, she pulls her head away and looks down at her body. All those movements in the hot sun has her skin gleaming with sweat all over again. She’s about to just go and take a dip inside the oasis, but then she remembers how much she enjoyed drinking Aang’s piss. A devilish smile curls across her face.</p><p>“Hey boys, I got all sweaty from our little...mmh…<i>exercise</i>...” she says in the sultriest voice she can muster. “Would you mind rinsing me off with a shower?”</p><p>Sokka and Aang exchange glances and grin. They grab their cocks and aim at Katara. She lifts her arms and folds them behind her head, airing out her sweaty armpits. After a few moments, their hot yellow streams come gushing out and smack her in the face. “Mmm…” she moans audibly. Sokka aims his cock at her bust, washing the sweat off of her supple breasts as his piss drips off of her dark brown nipples and onto her toned thighs. Some of it travels down to her taut tummy and pussy, leaving dark streaks in her skin to mark its path. Aang focuses his entire stream on her face, waving his dick over her forehead, cheeks and hair, washing out all of the sticky semen she had left in it. She massages and scrubs her silky hair, using Aang’s piss as if it were an actual shower. Once she’s done with her hair, Aang aims his cock straight for her mouth. She opens it, feeling his salty golden bounty hit directly onto her tongue. She gargles it, swirls it around in her mouth, lets the flavor imprint itself onto her mind before finally swallowing it and opening up to get another fresh mouthful and repeat the process all over again.</p><p>Finally, their piss streams taper off. She lets out a sigh of pure bliss as the last few drops of urine drip off of her skin and onto the sand below her.</p><p>“Mmm, thank you, boys. That was a lot of fun, and I feel all clean now!” she says, beaming. “Now, you two are just as sweaty as I was, so I think it’s only fair if I return the favor and give you both a shower of your own.”</p><p>Sokka and Aang look at each other again and shrug their shoulders. They both kneel down, temporarily putting themselves at eye level with Katara. She stands up and spreads her knees, leaning back against the trunk of a palm tree to support her weight. With two fingers, she spreads her pussy lips, revealing the bright pink insides, a stark contrast to the rest of her dusky brown skin. Aang opens his mouth, eyes wide and glued to her pussy. Sokka side eyes him suspiciously but follows his lead all the same, opening his mouth and placing his face next to Aang’s. Katara leans her head back and sighs. The insides of her pussy expand and contract until a stream of hot yellow piss gushes out of her urethra, accompanied by a <i>*fshhh*</i>. She can’t exactly aim like the boys can, but she’s not exactly trying to, either, leaving the two of them to fight each other for who gets to drink her piss. She honestly forgot that she was supposed to be giving them a golden shower, as she’s just so invested in finally relieving herself properly after three days of just wetting her panties like a child.</p><p>They greedily guzzle down the waterbender’s piss, swallowing it as soon as it fills up their mouths and memorizing the unique sweet and salty taste. Once her stream tapers off, they both have a mouthful of her piss left. They close their mouths, preparing to swallow them, but Katara stops them.</p><p>“Wait! Don’t swallow yet!” she calls out. The two boys gaze up at her quizzically, their cheeks comically puffed out with her urine. She kneels down, placing herself at eye level with them. She leans towards Aang and seals her lips around his. His eyes widen, and he’s so surprised by Katara suddenly taking his first kiss that he doesn’t even notice that she’s sucking the piss right out of his mouth. She pulls her head away from his, leaving him blushing and open-mouthed. Only now does he notice that his mouth is now empty, made obvious by Katara’s blissful smile as she swirls her piss around from one cheek to the other, basking in the taste of her own urine.</p><p>She scoots over to Sokka and leans forward. His eyes widen and he tries to back away, but it’s too late. Her lips are already sealed around his, her agile mouth and tongue muscles hard at work swapping the load of piss in her mouth with the one in his. Sokka struggles to wrap his head around the situation. His sister is currently kissing him on the lips and switching out the mouthful of her own piss that he’s carrying with the other mouthful of her own piss that she got from his best friend.</p><p>Once the amounts of piss in their mouths equals out, Katara pulls away and goes back to Aang. She repeats the movements she did at the beginning, only in reverse. Once their mouths are connected, she spits the batch of urine from Sokka’s mouth into Aang’s, down to the very last drop. She pulls her head away when she’s finished and swallows, rinsing her mouth of any leftover piss.</p><p>“Okay, <i>now</i> you can swallow!” she allows.</p><p>Sokka and Aang look at each other, bewildered but unmistakably aroused. They swallow in unison, feeling an odd connection between the three of them as they do.</p><p>Katara looks up at the desert sun. It seems like it’s been about an hour since they landed at the oasis. Satisfied in more ways than one, she stands up and sweeps the sand off of her flawless skin.</p><p>“That was fun, guys! But I think we should take a real bath before we get to the next town. And we should probably wash our clothes, too…” she says, her lewd self from less than a minute ago quickly fading back into obscurity.</p><p>Aang and Sokka just nod blankly, still reeling from their experience. The three of them jump into the oasis and rinse their bodies of sweat, piss and cum and soak their clothes in the water. When they’re finished, Katara places her hands together and sucks all the water from their skin and clothes into the air and deposits it back into the oasis, leaving them all completely dry and refreshingly clean. After donning their clothes and doing a final sweep of their inventory to make sure they didn’t forget anything, they climb up on top of Appa and continue their journey across the desert.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on <a href="https://twitter.com/longanimals_w">Twitter</a> (@longanimals_w) and checking out my <a href="https://longanimals.carrd.co/">carrd</a> for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>